Forum:2011 European windstorm season
This is the forum page for discussing the 2011 European Windstorm season. *Naming lists *Todays pressure map December 14R.CHRISTOPH Category 1 Windstorm Christoph Just been named. Only at 1015 mb, due to pass through the English Channel tomorrow. ''13R. '' 11:15, December 3, 2011 (UTC) It has made landfall in Wales, and is now in the English Channel. ''13R. '' 11:46, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Subtropical Storm Christoph Now a Mediterranean subtropical cyclone. ''13R. '' 12:07, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Christoph Now extratropical and at C2 status. ''13R. '' 21:55, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Christoph Should be out of here soon. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 21:11,12/7/2011 Remnants of Christoph Gone. ''13R. '' 09:19, December 8, 2011 (UTC) 15R.DANILO Category 3 Windstorm Danilo New storm, category 3, love the name. ''13R. '' 11:46, December 4, 2011 (UTC) It's so hard to see a storm that is not frontal.Cyclone10 16:48, December 4, 2011 (UTC) It is frontal. ''13R. '' 16:49, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Danilo Now down to a 2. ''13R. '' 16:49, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Danilo producing heavy snow in the UK. Snow warnings in effect for Orkney and Shetland, Highlands, Grampian, Strathclyde, Central, Tayside and Fife, SW Scotland, Lothian Borders, Northwest England, Northeast England and Yorkshire and Humber. Ice warnings in effect for Northern Ireland. ''13R. '' 21:38, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Danilo (2nd Time) Back to a 3. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 21:09,12/7/2011 Remnants of Danilo Gone. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 03:15,12/9/2011 16R.EKKEHARD Category 1 Windstorm Ekkehard Now four storms active. ''13R. '' 09:38, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Ekkehard Not suprised. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 21:08,12/7/2011 Category 2 Windstorm Ekkehard Now weakening due to Friedhelm. ''13R. '' 09:20, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Ekkehard In and out. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 03:16,12/9/2011 17R.FRIEDHELM Category 1 Windstorm Friedhelm 5 storms active. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 21:06,12/7/2011 :Which makes a record. Anyway, this storm is due to rapidly strengthen into a CATEGORY 5 WINDSTORM by tomorrow. This is due to make landfall in northern Scotland as a C5 with gusts up to 100mph. The Met Office have issued a rare RED warning for the storm. ''13R. '' 22:32, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ::That's about the same speed of the storm in Alaska earlier this year. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 00:02,12/8/2011 Category 2 Windstorm Friedhelm Now up to Category 2. ''13R. '' 00:43, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Friedhelm Its been rapidly strengthening, as I said earlier, and is now a C4. ''13R. '' 09:21, December 8, 2011 (UTC) This is a big storm, I've experienced a funnel cloud, hurricane-force winds, large hail, and destruction in just 30 minutes. My window was blown right open and my homework, paper, ect, have been destroyed and lost. Hardly any schools are closed. ''13R. '' 12:45, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Like they treat any other windstorm? Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 13:16,12/8/2011 :I'm sure the Scottish Government aren't listening to the Met Office. The MO say to stay indoors, but the winds will peak at about 3pm UTC, when the schools come out. This is a dangerous storm. ''13R. '' 13:19, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :I also saw a funnel cloud over the Sidlaws and the A932 is flooded. ''13R. '' 13:21, December 8, 2011 (UTC) The storm has been named 'Hurricane Bawbag' by people. Firstly, I'm not using it because its unofficial. Bawbag is a Glaswegian word for scrotum. A wind gust of 137 mph was recorded on the summit of Ben Nevis. ''13R. '' 15:06, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Category 5 Windstorm Friedhelm Now a severe Category 5 windstorm. Wind gusts up to Category 5 hurricane strength were recorded on the Cairngorms. ''13R. '' 15:18, December 8, 2011 (UTC) : I know how bad the damage is now. On Wikipedia, there's a article on the windstorm, named "Hurricane Bawbag". The article is pretty good. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 21:13,12/8/2011 ::Pretty good? Its crap! I've been trying to make it better, but everyone keeps reverting it. Do you actually know what Bawbag means? ''13R. '' 22:06, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, I know what it means. Maybe you should make an account on Wikipedia. Remember, it's still a current event. Things can change over time. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 00:23,12/9/2011 ::::I've had an account on Wikipedia since August. ''13R. '' 00:45, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::I just went on BBC.com and saw a picture of a wind turbine explosion. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 02:12,12/9/2011 Category 4 Windstorm Friedhelm Now down to a C4. ''13R. '' 12:45, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Friedhelm Down to a 3. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 21:36,12/9/2011 Now 2 low-pressure areas, both named Friedhelm. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 15:51,12/10/2011 :This storm reminds me of Hurricane Kenneth. It strengthened rapidly, and it weakened rapidly. ''13R. '' 16:01, December 10, 2011 (UTC) 18R.GUNTER Category 5 Windstorm Gunter Wow, didn't notice this one! Already at C5 strength. ''13R. '' 15:23, December 8, 2011 (UTC) : I didnt see it coming. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 20:46,12/8/2011 Category 4 Windstorm Gunter Now weakening due to the very strong high pressure ridge over Greenland (1050 mb). ''13R. '' 12:44, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Going down. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 21:34,12/9/2011 Category 5 Windstorm Gunter (2nd time) Official forecast still shows it at 950 mb so it is a C5. ''13R. '' 21:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC) : :) Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 00:09,12/10/2011 Winds up to 120 mph, this will probably absorb 94L. ''13R. '' 00:21, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Gunter (2nd time) Down to a four..again. ''13R. '' 09:09, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Gunter Now down to a three. ''13R. '' 17:51, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Split in 2.-- 93R.INVEST 93R.INVEST A new one here, watch for it. ''13R. '' 00:49, December 9, 2011 (UTC) GFS likes this one too much... Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 01:04,12/9/2011 :The National Windstorm Center have this at 20%. ''13R. '' 19:10, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of 93R Dissipated over Iberia. ''13R. '' 22:41, December 10, 2011 (UTC) 94R.INVEST 94R.INVEST New low pressure system south of Iceland. ''13R. '' 21:11, December 9, 2011 (UTC) 95R.INVEST 95R.INVEST Low pressure area over Labrador right now. Expected to become a windstorm tomorrow. ''13R. '' 22:40, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Post-season changes In post-season analysis, we have found that Windstorm Nils was a tropical cyclone for a short period in late-October 2011. We have also found that Windstorm Lukas in early-February was a Category 5 windstorm with a central pressure of 955 mb. ''01F. '' 14:10, November 28, 2011 (UTC) The analysis has also found that Gunther in early-April was a Category 4 windstorm, and lasted two days longer than it was operationally. ''01F. '' 01:45, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Re-analysis data has recently found that Ex-Hurricane MARIA is the longest-lasting European windstorm, lasting from September 17 to September 30. ''13R. '' 12:41, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Unnamed 03R has been upgraded to a European windstorm, this makes a record high of EIGHT category 5s this year. ''13R. '' 22:13, November 30, 2011 (UTC) 8 Category 5's? Now that's amazing! Andrew444TalkBlog 01:48, December 6, 2011 (UTC) But it's easier than C5 hurricanes. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 02:10,12/6/2011 The remnants of Tropical Storm Sean have been discovered in post-season analysis. ''13R. '' 21:44, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Forecast models Right here. This works for TCs too. Cyclone10 Talk Hurricane 00:27,12/9/2011 Category:Forums